Spawn Egg Fusion Unit
A spawn egg fusion unit is a unit that creates spawn eggs. Obtainable in survival. Crafting Recipe R=Redstone Dust, G=Glowstone Dust, C=Crafting Table, N=Noble Gas Core, F=Furnace Recipes Organization The Spawn Egg Fusion Unit requires 5 things: a noble gas core, a fuel, ingredients, an egg, and iron or gold. For this article, I will put the egg base (usually an egg) in the variable E and the ingredients in F. Bat *E=egg *F=cobblestone Blaze *E=egg *F=blaze powder, wood planks Cat *E=ocelot spawn egg *F=raw fish, string Cave Spider *E=spider spawn egg *F=cobblestone Chicken *E=egg *F=raw chicken, feather Cod *E=egg *F=raw cod Cow *E=egg *F=raw beef, leather Creeper *E=egg *F=gunpowder Dolphin *E=cod spawn egg *F=bone meal Donkey *E=horse spawn egg *F=chest Drowned *E=zombie spawn egg *F=water bucket (after spawn egg is made, bucket is empty) Elder Guardian *E=guardian spawn egg *F=radon or xenon gas core Enderman *E=villager spawn egg *F=xenon or radon gas core Endermite *E=silverfish spawn egg *F=xenon or radon gas core Evoker *E=villager spawn egg *F=helium gas core, awkward potion, ink sac, diamond ore block (you need Silk Touch to get this) Ferrum *E=egg *F=iron ingot, helium gas core, neon gas core Fox *E=wolf spawn egg *F=raw chicken Ghast *E=egg *F=nether brick, 2x helium gas core Guardian *E=fish spawn egg *F=krypton gas core, uranium Horse *E=egg *F=leather Husk *E=zombie spawn egg *F=deadbush, sand Llama *E=horse spawn egg *F=carpet Magma Cube *E=slime spawn egg *F=coal, gunpowder Mooshroom *E=cow spawn egg *F=mushroom or mushroom block Mule *E=horse spawn egg *F=donkey spawn egg Ocelot *E=egg *F=leaves, raw fish Panda *E=egg *F=bamboo Parrot *E=egg *F=feather, cookie Phantom *E=parrot spawn egg *F=rotten flesh, 2x feather Pig *E=egg *F=raw porkchop Pillager *E=vindicator spawn egg *F=bow, gray dye Polar Bear *E=panda spawn egg *F=water bucket (after spawn egg is made, bucket is empty) Pufferfish * E=egg * F=pufferfish item Rabbit * E=egg * F=raw rabbit or carrot Ravager * E=panda spawn egg * F=pillager spawn egg, gray dye, ink sac Salmon * E=egg * F=raw salmon Sheep * E=egg * F=raw mutton, wool (optional) * Adding wool to the recipe will decide the color of the spawned sheep. The sheep's color is decided by wool color. The only other way to get these spawn eggs is to use commands. Shulker * E=egg * F=purple dye/wool/terracotta/glass, obsidian, end stone Silverfish * E=egg * F=stone bricks, argon gas core Skeleton * E=egg * F=bone, arrow Skeleton Horse * E=horse spawn egg * F=3x bone Slime * E=egg * F=bone meal, water bucket (when spawn egg is created, bucket is emptied) Spider * E=egg * F=regular stone, slimeball Squid * E=egg * F=ink sac Stray * E=skeleton spawn egg * F=string, water bucket (when egg made, bucket emptied), leaves Trader Llama * E=llama spawn egg * F=Sharpness I enchanted book, carpet, string Tropical Fish * E=cod or salmon spawn egg * F=orange dye, iron or gold nugget Turtle * E=egg * F=turtle eggs, turtle shell Vex * E=parrot * F=radon gas core, helium gas core, iron nugget Villager * E=egg * F=iron nugget, wheat, potato, paper Vindicator * E=villager spawn egg * F=iron axe, ink sac, carpet Wandering Trader * E=villager spawn egg * F=Sharpness I enchanted book, carpet, string Wartbie * E=zombie spawn egg * F=nether brick, redstone dust Witch * E=villager spawn egg * F=awkward or thick potion, cactus green dye Wither Skeleton * E=skeleton spawn egg * F=coal, stone sword, nether brick Wolf * E=egg * F=bone, bone meal Zombie * E=egg * F=rotten flesh Zombie Horse * E=horse spawn egg * F=3x rotten flesh Zombie Pigman * E=zombie spawn egg * F=gold nugget, netherrack, pig spawn egg Zombie Villager * E=zombie spawn egg * F=villager spawn egg Category:Blocks